Liburan Yuk!
by mimimiu
Summary: "Karena kita punya sepuluh anak, kita juga butuh liburan sekali-kali, kan? Siapa tahu bisa pulang dengan yang kesebelas, atau dua belas." Plis deh Yifan, sepuluh anak aja belum khatam, mau tambah lagi? Krisho ft. sepuluh anaknya. Hope u like it!


_Yifan Joonmyeon ft. their 10 babies_

 **Liburan Yuk!**

* * *

Eh.

Wajah Joonmyeon merona.

 _Kiss scene_ lagi?

Tahu-tahu otak Joonmyeon ganti fokus dari drama dalam televisi ke suami-super-tidak-romantisnya.

Kalau saja Yifan semanis Kim Hwandong, dirinya pasti akan sebahagia Bang Hyejung.

Tapi, uh, kembali ke dunia nyata saja, deh. Dia hanya perlu menyelesaikan melipat baju anak-anak lalu pergi tidur. Tidak usah mimpi yang muluk-muluk.

Lalu kemudian suami yang tidak dirindukan pun muncul dari balik pintu. Bibirnya merengut. Joonmyeon sok cuek, padahal dalam hati gemas setengah mati.

Gemas, saking gemasnya dia ingin mencubiti sayang seluruh tubuh suaminya dengan cubitan-cubitan mematikan. Tidak bisa, ya, sehari saja tidak kesal dengan anak-anak? Toh mereka dia sendiri yang buat.

Ia kemudian duduk di samping Joonmyeon, dengan jari-jari menyisir rambut pendeknya. Akting.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Yixing. Dia minta dibacakan cerita tapi selau menyela. Tanya kenapa ini, kenapa itu."

"Bagus, dong. Artinya anak kita kritis."

"Lalu kenapa Alice masuk ke lubang kelinci bukan lubang ular? Ya mana aku tahu. Tanya saja penulisnya."

Joonmyeon hanya bisa maklum. Yifan cuma ditanyai begitu, belum pertanyaan yang lebih absurd (apalagi kalau soal unicorn dan dunia khayalnya). Joonmyeon yang intelek saja susah kalau Yixing tanya yang aneh-aneh, bagaimana Yifan yang tidak terlalu main otaknya.

Ia paham, sih, isi otak suaminya kan cuma kegiatan mesum mereka berdua.

"Joon, kita ambil cuti saja, ya. Anak-anak kita titipkan ke Mama, kita bisa pergi.." dan bla-bla. Ajakan Yifan yang entah sekian kali ia tolak. Bukan Joonmyeon tidak mau, hanya saja beberapa bulan ini kesehatan mama mertuanya semakin menurun. Ia tidak bisa santai saja menitipkan anak-anak. Ia tidak mungkin juga menerbangkan anak-anak ke Korea hanya untuk dititipkan kepada orang tuanya. Yifan saja yang kurang peka jadi anak.

Lalu adegan menggemaskan drama D.O mampir di kepalanya.

Dia meletakkan kaus entah milik bocah yang mana ke atas pangkuan, mengganti dengan merengkuh kepala Yifan, memberinya kecupan.

Dan sedetik kemudian kembali pada melipat pakaian, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon sangat malu. Ciuman mereka selama ini selalu diawali dengan suasana, atau paling tidak diawali oleh Yifan. Ia tahu pipinya makin memerah. Ia juga diam-diam mengamati reaksi suaminya dari sudut mata.

Yifan berkedip. Satu kali, satu kali lagi. Lalu tersenyum. Joonmyeon jadi ikut tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jadi, kita jadi liburan? Kamu mau ke mana? Pantai? Atau gunung? Aku tahu—"

Joonmyeon menengok, membungkam mulut suaminya dengan satu lagi kecupan.

Tapi, uh, saat hendak menarik kembali kepalanya justru ditahan telapak tangan Yifan, kedua belah bibirnya mulai dilumat, dan tangan Yifan yang lain mulai megelus-elus punggungnya penuh makna.

Duh, harusnya ia sadar kalau drama itu memang hanya drama. Bukan manis dan malu-malu, lalu diakhiri dengan kata-kata cinta seperti Hwandong dan Hyejung, kalau dipraktekkan dengan Yifan akhirnya akan lebih kepada erangan mereka di atas kasur.

Tidak apa-apa, deh. Kalau tidak bisa dihindari, nikmati saja.

Hehehehehehe.

/

"Sayang,"

"Hmm?"

"Kamu benar-benar tidak mau pergi liburan? Kita berdua saja, serasa _honeymoon_ kedua, masa tidak mau?"

Ampun, deh, Yifan. Masih juga dibahas. Bikin momen romantisnya hilang saja.

"Yifan, kita punya sepuluh anak. Tidak kasihan sama mama kalau harus mengurus sendirian? Kita yang berdua saja kerepotan."

"Karena kita punya sepuluh anak, kita juga butuh liburan sekali-kali, kan? Siapa tahu bisa pulang dengan yang kesebelas, atau dua belas."

Ia ikut tersenyum melihat ringisan polos suaminya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyusahkan orang lain dengan anak-anaknya, sedangkan dia bersenang-senang dengan Yifan.

"Kita akan pergi liburan kalau anak-anak sudah agak besar, oke?"

Wajah Yifan menunjukkan sedikit penolakan, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka berbagi satu ciuman terakhir sebelum jatuh tertidur dalam dekapan masing-masing.

"Joonmyeon,"

"Mmm?"

"Aku cinta kamu."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga."

/

Yifan mengelus pelan rambut Joonmyeon, membawanya semakin lelap. Ia sendiri heran betapa tidak pekanya dia sebagai suami, sampai harus ibunya yang mengingatkan. Ia mengamati garis-garis lelah pada wajah Joonmyeon. Istrinya masih cantik, sangat cantik. Bahkan setelah belasan tahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, ia masih setuju kalau wanita tercantik kedua setelah ibunya adalah Joonmyeon. Hanya, kelelahan tersirat jelas pada raut mukanya.

Ia ganti mengelus lengan kurus Joonmyeon. Terlalu kurus kalau menurut Yifan. Mungkin karena digunakan untuk mengurus rumah setiap hari. Yifan sudah pernah menawarkan untuk menyewa pembantu sebenarnya, tapi Joonmyeon menolak, dengan dalih ia punya seluruh waktunya untuk keluarga setelah beberapa tahun lalu keluar dari pekerjaannya dan memilih bekerja di rumah.

Mereka menikah di usia muda, dan punya putra kembar tidak lama setelahnya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Joonmyeon kenapa mengandung terlalu cepat ataupun Luhan dan Minseok yang harus lahir di usia dua puluhan awal mereka. Ia bahagia, mereka bahagia. Namun terkadang rasa untuk menikmati hidup sebagai seorang pemuda muncul, kadang ada pertanyaan kenapa mereka harus sudah menikah di saat teman-teman mereka bisa bebas menikmati hidupnya. Dan ia yakin Joonmyeon juga merasakan ini.

Padahal ibunya bilang ia sudah siap kalau mau dititipi anak-anak, dan adik-adiknya akan di rumah akhir bulan ini. Tapi ya sudah kalau Joonmyeon tidak mau pergi liburan untuk saat ini. Setidaknya Yifan bisa ikut membantu mengurus rumah sedikit.

Ia mengecup kening Joonmyeon, merapatkan pelukan mereka, bersiap memejamkan mata.

Tapi kemudian tangisan Zitao membahana. Mau tidak mau ia mengenakan lagi pakaiannya, bergegas menenangkan bayinya supaya yang lain tidak ikut terbangun.

Hah, padahal Yifan belum tidur sejak kemarin.

* * *

 _yea. hope u like it!_


End file.
